


Taewoon, February of 2015

by HDhq



Category: Block B, Speed (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothers, Fake Character Death, M/M, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taewoon gets a call from his brother Zico, who is in a deep misery once again. Part of the HD series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taewoon, February of 2015

He was actually blushing under the glances of people he was passing and for that matter didn't like it one bit. Places like this, other small rooms he had to slip along until he could sit down at his table, weren't at all made for him; he never felt comfortable in a room so tight and crowded where people were blatantly staring at him. He couldn't blame them however, he had to admit... a guy as attractive as him, broad shoulders which were outlined by his jacket he got not too long ago; a rather dirty deal - but he made sure to clean it well.   
His table wasn't empty. 'Well, well, this is new. He hadn't been one to be on time when we were young as far as I can remember.' He didn't get up though, nodding in his direction, not meeting his eyes.Taewoon sat down, resting his hands on the bamboo coasters, nervously fiddling until one segment fell off after a while of silence. Finally daring looking up when his brother sighed deeply, fully dropping his face into his hands; he wondered what misery he had slipped into this time.  
He'd had to talk and sometime also buy or fight him out of countless messes, he'd usually created by being one tad bit too cocky. Too cocky, too honest, too vicious and once, even too brutal.  
When Zico had called him this time - he only did when the wolf had already eaten almost all of the sheep, so to speak- he'd sounded suspiciously calm, compared to the other occasions, on which he'd been hissing, groaning or screaming into the phone.  
“Did you get someone pregnant?” He'd asked quite calmly, raising his voice for the first time for what it seemed like a question of importance. He knew about his... acquaintances, a part of their life they weren't that contrary after all, and he sadly wasn't blessed to be thinking straight in certain situations. Thus he was relieved by his denying words which were hurriedly leaving his mouth, stirring up new doubt of what he did, what could be worse than that.

"Do I have to burn a corpse?" It was the only thing, really, he could think of. When Zico nervously averted his eyes and maltreated his bottom lip with his teeth, the uneasy feeling that had Taewoon's hair standing up, worsening. It was amazing how somebody as reasoned as Zico could get into trouble that often. He saw the consequences, he knew all of them in detail, but sometimes some circumstances led him to be blind to everything he could see coming.  
“Where is it?” The waitress had returned with their drinks and he had been stupid enough to order sparkling water, something stronger was much needed. “In the car.” It wasn't much more than a whisper but made Taewoon's blood freeze, then boil again. Oh, how close he was to stabbing his chopsticks right through Zico's nostril, up into his non-existent brains.  
He called the waitress back, with a cutting tone to his voice and after having noted the scotch he'd ordered, she sauntered off again, obviously intimidated. "This is not the time to drink", Zico hissed and Taewoon suppressed the urge to splash his useless water into his face, or, even better, smack the glass on his head. Taewoon would see to it, that Zico would not brag about his intelligence ever again without being hit by the wrath of the gods in some way.  
“I give you a minute to explain to me what happened, starting now.” Zico had never been one to take things seriously, still laughing at the word 'boobies' even after his age passed twenty. “It was an accident!” Of course, that's the way all horror stories begin, including this one.

And it got more and more unbelievable by the second: It started off like one of those high school adolescence stories, moving on to a cheap porn mixed with a bit of C.I.S Miami to end in something that only had to end as a zombie apocalypse in which Zico would be chased over idle lands. "Long story short", Taewoon's eyebrows couldn't decide between furrowing in anger and raising in pure disbelief - his brother could be stupid, but THIS stupid?- "what you're saying is. The boy you wanted to screw, passed out as you did so...?- Did you want to add "probably through ...throes... of unbearable pleasure"?- and hasn't come to? And you can't detect a pulse, and u didn't think of taking him to a hospital?"  
“Yeah, but-” “No butts, I think you had enough of those for the night, don't u?” Zico groaned again, probably regretting asking for his help in the first place. The older one nipped at his drink that the waitress had served in an antique looking glass, imprinted with a brass lion around the base. “I don't think letting him freeze to death in your car helps strengthen his vital functions either.”  
Taewoon's eyes narrowed when Zico leaned over the table to hiss at him. "There are no vital functions to strengthen, don't you get it?" "You sit your ass back down, call the waitress and pay. And then we will have a look at your latest problem- and if you don't listen to what I say, there won't be no help for you, just a fracture for your nose, understood?"

 

He – reluctantly - agreed that a broken nose wouldn't help any of the two at this point so they found themselves standing in front of his car in the middle of the parking space, wearing their sunglasses in a sad attempt to disguise themselves if anyone might wander upon them. “Are you ready...?” “I don't think I'll ever be ready to see a dead guy, or thinking about how to get rid of a corpse. Or to think about my brother killing a man while he's having sex with him. No, I don't think I'm ready, not at all.”  
Taewoon was sure Zico was actually blushing and usually he would have mocked him for that until the end of days, but he was trying to prepare for what was waiting for him inside of the car's trunk. Sometimes he wondered, at which point of his life he'd taken the path that lead to corpses in cars. He was desperate enough, to childishly pray for the body to turn into bread, so they could eat and thus dissolve it- usually prayers stayed unheard.  
Nope, there was definitely a body sprawled over the backseats, definitely put back into clothes in a hurry as his shirt was only partially covering his stomach and he wasn't wearing any socks. “God damn, Zico. What the hell man. I can't believe you make me do this.” Trying to get into his car was another act, he wondered when the last time was he dry cleaned it... the smell of boar-pheromones and sweat almost unbearable.   
Still he bent over the boy, brushing his collar aside to press his fingers against the vein on his neck, that should have been pulsing. Taewoon's expression froze as he examined his face, he looked so young, was he even legal yet? The black hole was widening. "...I'd really rather have a baguette now..."  
...15, 16, 17...nothing. No, no, no. People don't die this easily, can't happen, won't happen. Checking his breath was the last thing he could think of, hovering right above his face. “Come on, breathe.”  
Meanwhile Zico was walking up and down, watching out for people while he was seriously pondering if his current occupation was still right for him.  
"I swear to god", Taewoon whispered as he straightened up, shivers starting to shake his body and turned to his brother, "When this is over, I will make you cry. I have gang friends for a reason." "What do we do?", was all Zico could say and really, the only thing that was lacking to make the scene perfect was a thunderstorm with lightning and bone trembling thunder.  
The following car ride was silent after they agreed to discard the body by burying it alongside the forest next to the local cemetery, somewhere he surely wouldn't be found before the bugs had gnawed off his face entirely. “I still can't believe you make me do this.” Taewoon shook his head after he'd produced a shovel out of nowhere, well not nowhere but a small hut full of brooms, rakes and a gigantic lawnmower.  
Tense like a strung bow he dragged the shovel back to the car and again opened the door, eyes scanning the young boy's face. Too pretty to die so early, especially if the cause was as stupid as it was. Not being able to tear his eyes away, he said: "We'll bury him and go to get your car as clean as possible; best thing would be to sell it, and you are not to come back here, you got that?" "You seem scaringly experienced with these situations..."  
Maybe he should have left him right there giving him a final bewildered look, instead of helping that ungrateful little bastard, but sadly blood was indeed thicker than most other liquids. “Shut up and dig that damned hole.” The boy felt light in his arms, hanging limply while his head was uncomfortably twisted, Taewoon found himself wondering if it hurt. If he actually had been alive.  
He also found himself wondering, if Zico would cry, if he'd drown in the guilt haunting him. And at the same time he couldn't oppress the irony that was tickling the corners into his mouth into a bitter smile. How could the intention of making him, if not happy, than at least content go so terribly wrong? If it hadn't be so tragic, Taewoon probably would have been laughing his lungs out.  
“You should stay away from those young, charming boys. For their own sake.” He felt better after he'd moved the boy's head to a more comfortable position, resting his hand on his pale cheek for a moment, brushing hair out of his face to watch his peacefully closed eyes. The ground felt muddy, soaked by rain and moisture, dreadfully welcoming his body by giving in slightly.  
Taewoon didn't want to set him down, he didn't want to believe he actually was dead, but there obviously was no denying it. He knelt down, carefully letting him slide to the ground. The light from the lantern next to the little hut breaking through the darkness. "Wanna keep him? Stop staring, I need some help here!"  
Covering the hole didn't take as long as digging it. He wondered about the boy's family, if they would come looking for their beloved son any time soon or if he would be forgotten forever. He wasn't sure which was worse, bit his lip and turned to his brother.  
Zico's white eye was glistening in the sparse light, it still scared Taewoon. He tried to imagine the boy staring up into his brother's eyes, shivering at the cold, that was lingering in them, but probably intrigued nonetheless. "You owe me", he cawed, "you owe me..."  
“Can't you just send me the bill? I don't feel like burying someone again any time soon.” A dry laugh escaped his lips. Of course he was thankful that Taewoon was with him, but this wasn't the right time to mouth his feelings, the car still covered in the boy's hair and enough traces to get him right into jail.  
Taewoon scoffed. "You owe me at least the weight of your soul in gold", they slid into the car as quiet as possible, as if they could be spotted any second, flinching at the sound of the starting motor, "I bet, after all you've done, it's so laden with guilt, it would drag you to the ground of the ocean." He was probably one of the best big brothers to walk this planet.

 

The gas station was only a few blocks away and abandoned at this hour, although every lonesome creature that was passing had been staring at the two of them, wondering why two young men decided to vacuum their car in the middle of the night. Fifteen minutes and no change left: sweat drenched shirts were sticking to their bodies, both in need of a cigarette besides the explosives surrounding them. “We should call it a night. There's nothing left we can do at this point.”  
True, there was nothing they could, but they didn't know where to go to, either. Come the new day, they would get the car to shine like a brilliant, so any associations one could draw of it would be diamonds and dollar signs. They sat in the car, in silence, staring of into the night and at some point, probably to distract himself from the thoughts - he would have to deal with them long enough- he pulled out his phone.  
Taewoon was still staring out of the window when he heard a dull thud followed by a sudden starting engine, shrieking brakes and the car that was obviously revolting against his owner's will. “What the actual-?! Are you trying to kill us both?!” He was hunched over on his seat, thrown forward by the abrupt movement while his brother next to him was stiff like an antique bust.  
"Are you? Answer me! If you want to kill yourself, leave me out, I'll report to the police and we'll have two problems le-" "He called". "What? A client of your bordello? Who called?! Stop being cryptic, I will-" "Taehyung. The dead boy, we've buried him alive.  
He called some minutes ago. He will die if we don't get there fast enough. Really die. Suffocate.”

Being involved in the disposal of a body was one thing, but potentially murdering someone by burying them alive is a whole other story. Thinking about that night a few weeks later, Taewoon wondered how they got there safely without crashing into a tree or another car.  
But somehow they made it, screeching tires and Zico's constant cursing, which, Taewoon was sure, he used to not break into tears. He himself kept his mouth shut, mind blank as they hurried out of the car, key left in the ignition lock, and to the place where the ground was - thank god- visibly rummaged, after having picked up their shovels again. The little mountain of mud and soil that was growing as they were digging was doing so way too slowly.

Soon they sank down to their knees, afraid to hurt the boy with the shovel and started digging with their hands, finding a limb, maybe an arm? Yes, an arm, hand clutching a cell phone, attached to a body who once again, wasn't moving one bit. At this point Taewoon suspected Zico's education to be consisting entirely out of swear words and violent expressions.  
His rumbling stopped, as his fingers came in contact with the boy's face, his hands freeing his head and then his neck and shoulders from the soil. Taewoon held his breath as Zico bent down to slip his hands underneath his arms and lift him, like a little child carefully, with the help of his brother, pulled him up and into his arms. Taewoon felt his heart thumping, watching, accusing his eyes of betrayal, as silent tears started to form in Zico's eyes.  
“Taehyung? Please, come on, breathe.” Although his mouth and nose were cleaned from the dirt there still was no sign of life in him and Zico was slowly losing his mind, shaking the boy's body as if it could bring him back to life any time soon. “For fucks sake, don't tell me I killed you.”  
"You will kill him, if you keep shaking him like this", Taewoon's voice was calm, although he felt like breaking. He had to force Zico to let go of him, dragging him out of his arms, onto the ground and placed his hands on his chest, freezing momentarily; he felt so fragile, like he was made out of glass, he'd break him. "You count", he ordered and started pressing his hands down, as steadily as he could manage.  
The duration of the minute until the boy started to cough equaled a lifetime, his body heaving as he was spitting up dirt. Meanwhile the night was revolting around them, rain had started to drizzle some minutes ago so Taewoon tried to shield the boy's face, lifting his head to help him breathe. Zico on the other hand wasn't quite himself: a look of disbelief, he was visibly perplexed but unable to move, tears still not having left his eyes.  
Taewoon's heart was still racing as if it wanted to burst his ribcage as he let go of the boy, who turned to rest on hands and knees, supporting as he seemingly coughed his lungs out. The moment his breathing evened out, Zico had him locked in an embrace again, arms tightly wrapped around him. Taewoon sat back on his heels, not sure what he should think of, only thing crossing his mind, that his brother really had a talent to find the most naive, sometimes helpless creatures and slowly destroy them -he didn't know of Hansol, yet, but that's another story.

 

As fast as Zico's fit of sudden affection had occurred, it disappeared again, only reminder being his blood shot head. He insisted on driving his car himself, leaving Taewoon to stay with Taehyung on the backseat, in case he might faint again and to keep his body steady, having dressed him in one of Zico's cozy sweaters he was seemingly drowning in, fingers barely sticking out of the fabric. “We should get him something to drink.”  
They ended at Taewoon's apartment, despite him not wanting even more parts in all this. "He's out cold again", Zico commented, as coolly as possible, leaning against the sofa, the boy was lying on, arms crossed, observing his face, while Taewoon was getting him some water. He grinned bitterly, walking to join them, "Don't go bury him again."  
Taehyung curled up at his sentence, grabbing his legs, but at least he wasn't unconscious. “Did you get my phone?” It was the first whole sentence he'd spoken, voice raspy and deep and totally unfitting to his childlike face. “I'm gonna... need it if you wanna bury me again.”  
Zico almost jumped at the few words, instead he dropped to his knees next to Taehyung, cupping his face, whispering apology after apology- Taewoon was baffled. Baffled by his brother being that gentle, that affectionate and even more by the boy being that composed, he should be crying and screaming not making bad jokes. He either had to be very smart and laid-back or astoundingly daft.  
“It's okay. I'm used to it.” Used to being buried alive? Used to sleeping under ground? Used to be fucked unconscious? But Taewoon would never know, Zico took him home a while after that, due to the boy complaining that his stomach was rumbling, that he could eat 'a horse'.

Taewoon was lying on his bed, having taken a shower, fully clothed at first, amazed at how much dirt one could carry in one outfit. He was not completely certain, that Zico had actually asked him to help bury a corpse that hadn't been so dead after all. Maybe, no, probably, they'd gotten drunk in the bar and he'd been knocked out by one shot too many.

 

He'd just decided to keep it at that, sleep and start thinking again when he woke up, which would probably be late afternoon, when his phone rang. And after this night, he wouldn't ever be able again to leave a noticed call unanswered. With a deep sigh he slid the button to "answer". Zico's voice was borderline hysterical. "He was drugged." He was laughing. "What?" "Taehyung. He was drugged. And had one or two shots too many, and he can't take much." This did indeed explain a lot. "I hope the fact he was drugged wasn't your fault." "No, no", Taewoon was sure Zico was shaking his head, laughter ringing in his ear, "No. It was one of the clients fault... Some aphrodisiac, no legal one, i guess, mixed in a drink." Taewoon didn't want to investigate further on this. "What's he doing?" "Sleeping like a baby." "Sure? Is he breathing?" "I've checked five times."

They kept talking like this for a while, none of them wanting to actually have the time and the silence for unwelcome thoughts. They chatted until their eyes became weary. Only when Taewoon was resting again, phone placed one arm length away on his bed, the whole story crashed onto him. He fell asleep over a mixture of laughing and crying, hoping that the next time Zico called, would purely be out of love for his big brother. But he had his doubts.

 


End file.
